Rule One,
by TheFantastic4
Summary: We all know that the Doctor has many rules. And I think its about time that we got a few of them straight.


_**Look at me now. first to post a story on this joint account. Beat out the rest. He he. So, I'm competitive if you couldn't tell. Any ways. I'm the Invisible Woman of our Fantastic four. We are all working on other things but I decided to get the ball rolling. I hope you all enjoy this story. And if you see anything that is wrong and that my counterparts might have missed in the beta process. Anyways. Read and if you love me, please leave a review. **_

_**Invisible Woman.**_

* * *

"The Doctor has many rules. It started from the beginning and you can be sure that there will always be more. Though before you give yourself anxiety over learning them all you should know, that not even the great and mighty Doctor himself, knows all his rules. So. If you are going to stay on the TARDIS you must know his basic rules. Not that you are always expected to fallow them.

Rule 1. This rule is open to criticism. There are many incarnations of the Doctors first rule but we will stick with the classic. _Always listen to the Doctor. _Now this is a rule that you should listen to when The Doctor uses his Time Lord voice. You will become quite acquainted with this voice. Now unless he isn't using this voice, I have found it is usually best to disregard this rule. It makes for an amusing time trying to save you.

Rule 2. This rule you will soon find to be quite true. It is that _The Doctor always lies._ I have know this his whole life that when he cares, he will lie to protect you. This will piss you off more then you know, but believe me when I say that you will never know all of his secrets and he has reasons to lie about what goes on behind the scene of saving your bipedal behind. So when he gives you answers, be they lies or truths, listen and take the good and the bad. For a wise man once said, All shall be reveled in the fulness of time.

Rule 3. _He is always, always there for you. _I, like you, have found this out on many an occasion. Whether I was hurt or just needed to talk he was there. If you are in danger, aliens are about to kill you, hope is lost. This man that you know, will walk threw hell for you and he has. You will see what looks to you as a knight in shinning armor coming to save you. And he will too, but not before insulting the aliens, you and and a couple other species and you will want to punch him. But in the end he will get a heroes reward.

Rule 4. _As the Doctor is here for you, you will be there for him. _This is more of a companion rule, made by companions in the past. The Doctor can pretend to be all clever and ego but when his hearts aren't beating in sync, he will need you more then ever. He may shed tears. He will most definitely shout because as usual, it was you trying to save him that has ended you two up in this situation. But fear not. For he will never be angry long and when his anger secedes you will see the small child that lies beneath that is scared for your safety. Don't ever let him down or you will lost certainly have me to deal with.

Rule 5. _He will make you feel like a princess. _At the times when you have been pulled across the galaxy. You will have gone threw some many eco systems one after another, you will hardly feel human under all the muck and when you feel about to burst, he will say something that will make you feel as if you were the most beautiful and special creature in the galaxy. You will feel lighter then air and you will forget the awful things you have been threw and all things that you may be covered in.

Rule 6. Now dear companion, the rest is to you. Whatever rules he tells you no matter how strange, place them in this book and it will make the journeys easier on the others who are to fallow in your footsteps. Now don't get possessive. You are not the first and certainly not the last. He needs us more then he will ever know. We are there to motivate him and to stop him when he goes to far. Be happy with the time you have with this man as we arrive at this last rule which is _All good things must come to end."_

A woman dressed in blue sitting at a desk sets down a pen. She flipped threw the pages of the small book she held. She closed it and stood up. She pushed a ginger peace of hair out of her face and looked around what looked to be this gigantic library. As she looked her eyes landed on one place in the room. With a wave of her hand a half pillar appeared and she walked forward and placed the book down. As she traced the letters on the front of her book she thought aloud and with a voice that sounded like music she said, "Well. At the the least, I'm not going any where."

She laughed a moment and anyone around would swear an angel was singing. She made her way out of the room and walked down the many large corridors that, were you not careful or wandered without a purpose, you would get lost. But soon enough she arrived in what looked like a control room. She walked around it and stroked the console and flipped a couple of switches. She smiled broadly as many a memories seemed to flash before her golden brown eyes. She straightened after a moment and turned from the console. With a small curtsy she started to spin around as if she were dancing, her dress pooling out to the sides as she moved. A look of sadness passed over her lovely features and her dancing faltered. She leaned back against the console.

"Yes Doctor. I will always be there for you." And then suddenly she was gone. Where this beautiful woman had stood only moments ago, was empty air. There was an unwritten rule that those who spent time on the TARDIS did well to find out sooner rather then latter. The TARDIS has many secrets and many rules but this is the most important. This rule is, _The TARDIS doesn't share her Doctor._


End file.
